Unlikely Family
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Fang and his sister, Xion, are orphans living on their own. One night they are attacked but are saved. But someone evil from their past has been watching them. waiting to strike. Please review
1. Fang and Xion

Disclaimer: I do not own any Kung Fu Panda Characters

Unlikely Family

Chapter One: Fang and Xion

It was a cold night and on a dirt path a young gray wolf wearing nothing but a brown tunic and a cloak was walking down the path. His fur was like a gray fog; his head was round with pointed ears. The wolf's nose was pointed with sharp canine fangs. Even though his body was thin he had a little muscle on his arms and legs. His eyes were a deep brown looking mostly tired.

On the wolves back shivering under his cloak was a female bunny. He was twelve and she was seven. The tiny bunny wore a blue vest to cover her white fur but she like the wolf was tired. Her tiny blue eyes kept drooping. "Bubba, are we there yet?" asked the bunny girl.

"Not yet Xion, maybe a few more steps," the wolf boy said. His real name was Fang but Xion, his baby sister called him Bubba. The wind picked up and he pulled his cloak tighter around Xion to shield her from the cold. It was getting so cold Fang could literally see his breath turn to ice. Soon his ears saw a village and a small form of hope entered his body. _Please let someone be up,_ he begged in his mind.

They had been walking for a long time and had no money at all. The only thing they had was a necklace around their necks. Fangs had a small silver dragon on it and Xion's had one of a unicorn. That was the only valuable thing they had but the charms were made out of wood. Still Fang prayed no one would want to rob them for they had nothing. Unfortunately tonight was going to be one of those nights.

"Well, well look who we have here?" asked a croc. He had dark green scales with yellow eyes wearing odd armor with hats. "Evening folks I am Fung and these are my associates. We are bandits so let's make this easy. All you have to do is give us your valuables and we live you alone," said Fung in a nice voice.

"But we don't have anything worth stealing!" Fang cried. He revealed to the bandits all they had. One cloak, a wooden staff, the clothes they wore, and wooden necklaces. "See nothing now please I have to get my sister somewhere warm," Fang told them.

"Seriously you have nothing! Oh great that is just perfect! Now what?" Fung cried yanking his hat off and throwing it on the ground.

"Maybe we should hold them for ransom, that bunny rabbit would fetch a good price," said one croc. Fang gave them all a threatening look about to show his teeth if they even thought of touching Xion.

"Hmm Gary, you finally may have had a good idea," Fung said eyeing Xion carefully. The tiny bunny hid behind Fang no longer trembling from the cold but from fear. "Alright let's hold them for ransom," he said.

"But we are orphans no one will want us!" Fang cried as they circled around them.

"Doesn't matter lots of people pay good money for kids," Fung said. "Get them boys!" he shouted. The crocs lunged at them and Fang ducked grabbed Xion and ran for it. But the crocs were too fast and grabbed Fang knocking Xion off his back.

"Bubba!" Xion shouted tears streaming down her face.

"Put her down!" Fang growled and kicked one croc as he lunged at the one holding Xion. Only to have Fung hit him in the gut knocking the wind out of him. Fang fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Alright tie up the brats and let's go," Fung said. Just then Fang heard a roar and saw some new figures leaping out of the darkness. One was a green snake being accompanied by a white bird wearing a straw hat. They kicked two croc bandits to the ground and a green bug picked up the one who held Xion and threw him to the ground. Xion was in the air and Fang was scared she would fall to her death. But before he could leap to save her an orange monkey caught her. Lastly a panda and an orange black striped tiger appeared taking down Fung and the rest of his gang.

"Retreat!" Fung yelled as the rest of his gang followed after him.

"Bubba!" Xion shouted as she leaped out of the monkey's arms and into his.

"Xion, thank goodness you are safe!" Fang cried holding her tighter.

"Are you two alright?" asked the panda. Fang looked up at him and saw the panda had jade eyes with a kind smile.

"Yes, thanks to you six," Fang said bowing.

"No problem, where are your parents?" the tiger, who was female asked.

"We are orphans," Xion told them.

"I see well how about you come with us. My name is Po, I am the Dragon Warrior. And these are my friends, Master Tigress, Master Monkey, Master Crane, Master Mantis, and Master Viper a.k.a the Furious Five," he told Fang.

Fang looked from each of the warriors wondering if he should trust them. They did save them from the crocs and they were in a desperate situation. "My name is Fang and this is my sister Xion. We would be happy to come with you," he said.

"Follow us," Po said and Fang still holding Xion followed the warriors to hopefully somewhere safe and warm.

Author's Note: This story was inspired by SirCreepington9th. Hoped you enjoyed the first chapter and please review.


	2. Unwanted

Chapter Two: Unwanted

As Fang and Xion walked away with the Five, a pair of eyes was watching them from the dark. These eyes were red like two hot coals as they glared at Fang and Xion with such hatred. A growl escaped the animal's lips as it wanted to do nothing more than to leap out and slash Fang's throat and strangle that bunny girl. But it would be no match for the Dragon Warrior or The Furious Five. So, with an annoyed growl the animal went back towards the darkness. "Well Fang you won't be an orphan for long. Soon you and your beloved bunny will be dead and you two can see your parents again," it growled.

Fang and Xion marveled over the Jade Palace. They had never seen anything so beautiful nor as majestic. The steps spiraled like a mountain as the mountains in the background make this place look even more magical. Xion's eyes widened and Fang held her paw. His eyes just as wide with amazement, making Po smile.

"Wait till you see the inside," he whispered. The two children followed them up the stairs and were greeted by a small animal. He was gray with pointed and big ears. The animal was bigger than Xion but shorter than Fang but had a strict face. The funny creature had a tail and wore a red robe.

"Evening students," the creature said in a soft voice.

"Master Shifu," the warriors all said bowing to him. Fang and Xion looked at each other with confused looks. They shrugged their shoulders and bowed to the small animal too.

"I see we have guests welcome to the Jade Palace young ones. I am Master Shifu, please you must be tired," Shfu said opening the door. Fang and Xion walked in and Po sat them at the dining table and gave them some dumplings. Xion wolfed them down hungrily as did Fang but gave most of his share to Xion for she needed it more than he did.

"So, Fang tell us how did you and um Xion get here?" Tigress asked eating some dumplings as well as did the others.

"Mean goat man left us," Xion said frowning.

"What do you mean a goat man left you?" said Viper in a worried tone.

"Please allow me to explain, it starts back when I and Xion first met," Fang said.

_ A nine year old Fang sat alone by the wall. He watched younger kids and maybe kids his age getting adopted. The smiles as the children left the orphanage and it pained him when he remembered his parents. "No, don't remember block it out, block it Fang," he whispered as the tears fell. Just then he felt something touch his knee. A blue ball was inches from his knee and he kicked it away. He closed his eyes but felt the ball on his knee again. This time however a little bunny girl with white fur and blue eyes stared at her. She looked about four and was smiling at him. _

_ "Ball again," she said._

_ "Go away kid," he said coldly. She would be a "wanted", kids who would be adopted within a week. She didn't need to be around an "unwanted" like him. _

_ "Play," the bunny girl asked cocking her head to the side._

_ "No go away," Fang hissed._

_ "Play," she said firmly her ears stiffening. _

_ "This is for your own good kid," he said. He growled at her making her fall on her cotton tail. Then he waited for the tears to fall and to see her runaway. Instead she was laughing and stood up and growled at him. Getting annoyed he growled louder and so did she. Finally she laughed and hugged him causing him to stiffen. _

_ "This just proves you are a monster scaring a bunny," said another kid a year or two older than Fang. The other kid was a lion with fur that looked like Fang's but darker. His eyes were round and looked like a mix between yellow and green. The boy's name was Alpha and was the lead bully at the orphanage. For some odd reason he was always picking on Fang and Fang never knew why. _

_ "Go away Alpha you have no idea what you are talking about me and um, um," Fang was trying to think of the bunny girl's name but he had no idea what it was._

_ "Xion," said the girl bunny standing next to Fang glaring at Alpha. _

_ "Yeah Xion and me were just playing," Fang said. Alpha just smiled a cold smile and kicked Xion knocking her down._

_ "Oww," Xion cried holding her stomach. Fang growled glaring at Alpha with such anger._

_ "What I was just playing with her," Alpha said with a smirk. Fang leaped at Alpha and slashed at him. Alpha punched him and began to hit Fang till Fang could not move. Xion saw this and grew angry until she leaped up and jumped at Alpha. She bit him on the ear till blood poured down and he threw her off but Fang caught her. Fang ended the fight when he slashed Alpha causing Alpha to have a scar across his nose and Xion tore his ear. Alpha growled and ran away. "This isn't over I will get you Fang and your bunny!"_

_ "Nobody messes with my sister," Fang growled shocked at what he said. Xion just smiled up at him and hugged his foot._

_ "I love you too bubba," she said._

_Four years later_

_ "Fang where are you?" Xion asked as the other orphans were leaving the orphanage. The caretaker was evacuating the orphanage and Xion was looking around for Fang. She hopped over to the caretaker an older goat man and asked, "Sir where is Fang?" _

_ "Whose Fang there was never a kid named Fang now come on," the goat man said sharply. Xion began to shed tears instead she hopped back to the orphanage. Fang was still in his room when Xion burst in and saw him. She pounced on him waking him up with a start. _

_ "Xion, what is the matter?" Fang asked._

_ "They were going to leave you but I came back. I couldn't leave you," Xion said sadly holding onto him. Fang got up and saw all the orphans were gone and learned what Xion had meant. "Bubba, promise me that you will never leave me," she whimpered._

_ Fang looked down at her knowing now they were truly alone. He knelt to her level and hugged her in a tight protective embrace. "I will never leave you, I love you Xion," he said. Then they grabbed what the orphans left and went in search of a new home together._

"And that is how we got here," Fang said finishing his meal. Everyone was in tears and Tigress broke her chopsticks.

"You mean they never came to look for you at all," she said trying to keep calm.

"No one ever came for us," Fang said sadly.

"Well you can stay here this will be your new home now," Tigress said. No one, not even Shifu challenged her for all were in agreement.

"Thank you Master Tigress Xion and I are internally grateful. We promise not to be any trouble," Fang said bowing to her. Xion copied his actions smiling and Po showed them to their new room. Fang crawled on the bed and Xion curled on his stomach falling fast asleep. Po smiled and bid them goodnight and for once Fang and Xion found the thing they had been searching for a long time, a place to call home.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	3. Fang's Nightmare

Chapter 3: Fang's Nightmare

Fang nestled into the bed as Xion drew closer to him. The two children slept two ways either Fang would be on his back with Xion on his belly. Or he would hold onto Xion like a child would a stuffed animal. That was how there were sleeping now. Fang felt so relaxed but soon he relieved the old nightmare.

_He was young at least six living in a house in the woods. It was a beautiful full moon and starry night. "I am going to get you Fang," said a velvet voice. It belonged to his mother a white wolf named Artic. Her fur was pure white and her eyes were like Fang's and she had an angelic smile. _

_He smiled at her and said, "Can't catch me Mommy"._

_ "But I can," said a more masculine voice. Fang ran into the arms of his father, Axel. His fur was gray like Fang's but he had yellow eyes like the moon on a starless night. "Got you little man," said Axel and began tickling his son. _

_ "No fair, sstop Daddy," Fang squealed as he wiggled to get away. They would always play Chase on nights like this. Fang loved to play Chase with his parents. Axel put his son down and they began to go inside. Suddenly Artic let out a moan as she fell to the ground. "Mommy!" Fang yelled. He rushed to her side to see an arrow sticking out. _

_ "Fa-Fang," his mother moaned as her life was leaving her._

_ "Artic!" Axel yelled rushing to his wife's side. Just then out of the darkness Fang saw a gray panther holding up a sword glaring back at Axel. "Fang run, run!" Axel yelled. Fang bolted to the woods and he heard the sounds of battle and took one last look back and saw the panther stab his father in the chest and stab his mother till she was dead. Tears stung his face as Fang stumbled into a cave and hid. The panther never found him and he cried himself to sleep. He came out to find his parents dead and his home destroyed. Fang buried them and vowed revenge but was taken to the local orphanage and his plans were put on hold._

Fang awoke in a cold sweat as he remembered where he was. He saw Xion holding onto him with a smile on her face. A smile came to him as he kissed her head. Just then something weird happened.

_ He saw Xion clinging to a top place, he couldn't see where crying for him. Above her was a black vulture and he swooped down yelling, "You won't escape me again!" Then the vision ended._

Fang shook his head needing desperately to go for a run. His eyes were fearful for Xion, she was his sister but he knew so little about her. She hardly spoke of her parents but then again he never asked. Who was that vulture and what did it want with Xion? Well whatever it wanted Fang was not letting anything bad happen to Xion, she was the only family he had left. "I won't let anything happen to you Xion, I promise," Fang whispered. He kissed her forehead and silently left the room.

Every time he had a nightmare he would go for a run. It relaxed him and cleared his mind. But tonight he would not be running alone for a pair of yellow eyes was following him. The cool ground felt good against his paws. Has he felt the breeze washing through his fur. Fang looked up to see the moon and he let out a howl of joy. Then he stopped and felt someone watching him. He stood on two legs and growled low. "Whoever, you are come on out!" Fang growled.

"Easy Fang it is just me," Tigress said.

"Oh Master Tigress, what are you doing out here?" Fang asked.

"I saw you were not in your bed and I grew worried," she said coolly. Then a frown was placed on her face. "Fang, why are you running away?" she asked.

"I wasn't running away and if I was running away I would never leave Xion behind. That was my promise to her that I would never leave her and she would never leave me," Fang said crossly. Then his face softened and he calmed down a little. "Forgive me Master Tigress for worrying you. I just had a bad dream and I like to run sometimes it clears my head," he said gently.

"I can understand that Fang but it is late and we should get back before more people worry about you being gone," Tigress told him. She felt bad for this little wolf and his bunny sister. Both seemed unwanted and Tigress knew better than anyone how that felt. Fang nodded and followed her back to the Palace. Once he wrapped Xion back in his arms he was fast asleep.

The next morning Xion awoke to a wonderful smell. Her little nose began to twitch and her ears perked up. She opened her eyes to see the sun. At first she forgot where she was but quickly remembered. Then she saw Fang holding her in a protective embrace snoring gently. Xion smiled as she nudged him with her head. "Bubba, wake up Bubba," she whispered. Fang opened one eye and soon the other followed.

"Morning Xion," Fang said gently. Fang let out a loud yawn revealing his sharp teeth as he asked her, "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I dreamt you and me were jumping on puffy clouds," Xion giggled.

"That is nice," Fang said smiling. Soon the two kids woke up and followed the smells.

"Well it seems our new arrivals have come for breakfast," Po said smiling. "Here you two go two bowls of my hot honey porridge," he said placing two bowls on the table.

"Thank you Master Po," Fang said.

"Thank you Mister Po," Xion said.

"Please just call me Po," he told them. Soon Tigress came down and smiled at the kids.

"Morning Master Tigress, did you sleep well," Xion asked. She ate the porridge as her tiny belly enjoyed it a lot.

"I slept well thank you Xion," Tigress said. She smiled at the bunny girl and winked at Fang. Their little midnight chat remained between them and he smiled at her.

"Alright porridge give me a bowl buddy," Mantis said jumping up.

"Two for me Po," Monkey said.

"I will just have one bowl," Viper said. "Good morning Fang and good morning Xion," she said sweetly.

"Good morning Master Viper," Fang and Xion said together. Tigress was the first to notice a small change in Xion's demeanor. She was eating her food happily till Crane came in. Xion's body stiffened and her face paled. Her once cheerful expression soon turned to terror as she watched him carefully.

"Morning everyone hey Po is there any porridge left?" he asked.

"Sure buddy there is plenty," Po said giving the bird some food. Tigress couldn't help but be curious about Xion's fearfulness towards Crane. "Hey Fang if you and Xion are done I am taking you into town to pick out some clothes since you two will be living with us," Po said.

"Thank you Po, that is most generous of you," Fang said smiling.

"Oh can I come I love shopping," Viper said smiling.

"Sure um Tigress you want to come to?" Po asked her.

"I would love too," Tigress said. She noticed when Xion got up she walked as far from Crane as she could. Tigress pulled Fang aside and asked, "Um Fang why is Xion so fearful of Crane?"

"I honestly don't know Master Tigress. Xion is afraid of heights maybe since Crane can fly she is afraid for it reminds her of heights. But she has always been fearful of birds every time I ask her about it she just mumbled something about a bad bird and started shaking. So, I never brought it up," Fang said. He like Tigress was curious as to why Xion was fearful of birds and wondered if that bad bird she used to talk about how to do something with his vision. Still he was going to keep an eye on her. Tigress digested the information and was going to try and unlock the secret to Xion's fear. So, after breakfast Po, Tigress, Viper and the kids all went down to the village to shop for some new clothes.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	4. Going Into Town

Chapter 4: Going Into Town

Po walked alongside Tigress as Viper slithered between Xion and Fang. Fang kept a watchful eye on Xion as the little bunny girl hopped alongside her brother. "Okay first thing is first we need to get you two some more clothes. I think there is a clothes shop around here somewhere," Po said looking around.

"There it is I see it by the antique shop," Viper said with a grin.

"Good eye Viper okay gang let's go," Po said smiling. They all walked into the store and were greeted by a pig lady.

"It is a great honor to have the Dragon Warrior along with Masters Tigress and Viper in my humble shop. I am Mrs. Poyo, how may I service you?" she asked bowing. Mrs. Poyo was a light pink skinned pig with rosy cheeks and deep brown eyes. She had a smile that could light up the room and she wore a bright yellow dress.

"We just need some clothes for these two," Tigress said motioning to Fang and Xion.

"Oh you look so cute," Mrs. Poyo said patting both Fang and Xion on the head. Xion giggled and Fang just blushed a bit. "I will have my husband help you young man and you my dear please come with me," Mrs. Poyo said gently. Fang's ears perked up and Xion gave him a scared look. They didn't know they would be separated during this shopping trip.

"May we go with her?" Viper asked sensing the children's fear. Tigress nodded trying to calm Xion's fears by holding her paw.

"And may I go with him?" Po asked motioning to Fang.

"Of course," Mrs. Poyo said. Mr. Poyo another pig but his skin looked more brown led Po and Fang to the male side of the store. While Mrs. Poyo, led Tigress, Viper, and Xion to the female side of the store. Fang tried on different vests and pants but the only ones he truly liked were a pair of black pants. The vest he liked was a midnight blue. The vest revealed the muscle he was trying to grow and the pants made his legs more flexible for they moved with his body.

"So, Fang you like them?" Po asked.

"Yes, I do," Fang said smiling.

"Good I will take this outfit. Now let's see about buying you a warmer cloak," Po said. Mr. Poyo led them to their cloak selection. Fang ran his paws through the material. He did need something warmer for him for it would be getting colder and his fur can only keep him warm for so long. His eyes spotted a nice dark black one with a silver moon on the back. It was so nice looking Fang was afraid to ask but Po told him to try it on. Mr. Poyo took the cloak down and put it on Fang. The cloak fit him perfectly and the material was warm enough and the hood covered his eyes just enough to keep strong winds out but not enough where Fang couldn't see.

"Wow this cloak is perfect," Fang sighed.

"I will take the cloak too," Po said. Once they paid for Fang's clothes they went to meet the girls. Tigress and Viper bought Xion a light blue dress. Another outfit was a gray vest and like Fang, Xion bought a cloak too. Only her cloak was a pure silver color with a black star on the back. "Wow you guys sure did a great job," Po said smiling.

"Do I look pretty?" Xion asked modeling her new vest.

"Yes, you do Xion, in fact you look like a princess," Po said smiling at her. Xion smiled shyly back and Fang smiled for he was so happy to see Xion happy. But his smile shortly vanished as he sniffed the air.

"What is wrong Bubba?" Xion asked recognizing the look Fang had and knew it meant trouble.

"Goat," Fang growled. Tigress gave him a confused looked and soon knelt down to him.

"Why does smelling a goat make you so angry Fang?" she asked looking around.

"I smell him, the one that left me and Xion at the orphanage," Fang hissed his eyes hardening.

"The bad goat man is here?" Xion whimpered. Fang nodded and saw in the back corner was the goat man. He aged a little bit since the last time Fang saw him but Fang never forgot a scent. A growl escaped his lips as he began to walk up to the goat man.

The goat man noticed Fang coming up to him and asked, "What do you want kid?" Fang stood there for a moment in silence staring down at him.

"You don't remember me? You left me and my sister alone at the orphanage to fend for ourselves," Fang said. The goat man looked confused but once he saw Xion take the wolf boy's paw his eyes went wide.

"Of course the Hell Hound and the Demon Bunny I remember you two. Always causing me trouble well nice to see you two are still together but I retired from the orphanage business so if you would excuse me," the goat man said pushing past them. Till he saw Tigress standing before him glaring with a look of uttered hatred.

"How could you leave two kids alone without even bothering to look for them?" she growled.

"Look lady I had a bunch of kids to keep track of. It is not my fault that two were left behind. I told all kids to follow me if those two were too stupid to follow orders than it is not my fault. Now if you would excuse me I am leaving," he hissed pushing past her. But three little words made him stop dead in his tracks and would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I forgive you," Xion said gently. The goat man glared at her as the three Masters and her brother stared at her speechless.

"You forgive me?" the goat man asked as if not understanding what Xion had said.

"Yes, for if you didn't leave me and my brother behind then we never would have met them," she said motioning to Tigress, Po, and Viper. "Thanks to you we have a family so thank you and have a nice day Mr. Goat," Xion said smiling. Now a person would have to have looked very hard at the goat man for a brief second Fang could have sworn he saw a tear fall from his face.

"Whatever I am leaving," the goat man hissed his face hardening again and left as fast as his feet could carry him. Xion just smiled and took Fang by the paw. He hugged her thanking the Great Spirits above for Xion's kind and forgiving nature. For it was true if the goat man never left them then they never would have ventured to the Valley of Peace and never would have met Po and the Five.

"Come on kids let's continue our shopping trip," Po said breaking the silence. Once they left the store far away a pair of menacing eyes was watching Fang and Xion. By the stranger was a huge black vulture.

"Remember Talon just bring me the bunny for she will bring Fang to me. Don't kill her just take her and bring her back to the hideout. And if you touch Fang before I do I will personally pluck out all of your feathers!" the stranger barked.

"I will not fail you Master but once you kill Fang, what shall you do with the bunny girl?" asked Talon.

"I don't know once Fang is dead she will be no use to me," the figure said.

"May I have her Master?" Talon asked almost in a begging voice.

"Sure but why?" the figure asked as curiosity took over.

"Let's just say you are not the only one who wants to settle a score with someone," Talon said revealing his face. He had one gray eye but his other eye was a glass eyes. Along his glass eye was three claw marks done by what looked like it was done by a bunny. Talon glared angrily at Xion and whispered, "She will not escape me again".

"Don't worry my friend if you give me Fang and I can finally kill him. Then part of his punishment will be watching you rip his precious bunny sister to pieces," the figure said.

"Thank you Master, you are so gracious," Talon said happily.

"I know now watch them and once you have the chance grab Xion and Fang will rush to rescue her. Then we both get our revenge," said the figure. Talon nodded and silently followed Fang and Xion waiting to strike. It had been many years but now he was going to make that bunny pay for what she did to him. And this time she was not going to escape.

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


	5. Fang's Vision

Chapter 5: Fang's Vision

After the incident with the goat man, the shopping trip went back to normal. Xion kept hopping along looking at the different shops with a smile on her face. Fang however, kept glancing at every dark corner and alleyway. As if some horrible monster was going to swoop up and carry Xion away. He couldn't shake this feeling that something horrible was going to happen to Xion today, he just didn't know what. "Fang, are you okay?" Tigress asked touching the boy's shoulder. She sensed his distress and wondered if he was still thinking of the encounter with the goat man.

"I am fine just wanted to make sure Xion stays safe," Fang said softly.

"Don't worry I am here, so is Po, and Viper. Xion as well as you are perfectly safe. What could possible happen?" she asked trying to smile to assure him.

"Yeah you are right," Fang said smiling back but in the back of his mind something bad was going to happen.

"Oh wow, Bubba look a puppet show!" Xion squealed as she pulled her brother to a small area where a local puppet show was going on. Xion dragged Fang to the nearest bench and sat down. Po chuckled as he led Tigress and Viper to the puppet show. It was about a bunny that found a magic lamp and used it to free a princess bunny from a mean crocodile.

"I don't get it why should the princess need to be saved. If she knew Kung Fu she could have beaten up the croc and not need the other bunny or the magic lamp to save her," Tigress muttered crossing her arms.

"Oh come on Tigress it is just a story," Viper giggled.

"Yeah Ti, not everyone knows Kung Fu and if they did we would be out of a job," Po said nudging her arm.

"I suppose you are right," Tigress admitted. Xion was smiling at the puppets and began to walk closer to the stage. She wanted to thank the bunny for saving the bunny princess. The little girl edged closer where she was just inches from the puppet.

"Thank you for saving the bunny princess. That was nice of you," Xion said. Just then she saw a wing and out from behind the stage stood a goose. He had dark gray feathers wearing a red robe and an odd red hat. The goose had a kind smile and gentle eyes.

"You are welcome sweetie," he said. Xion froze when she saw a bird was talking to her and immediately ran behind Fang shaking like a leaf.

"Xion, what is wrong sweetie?" Po asked. Then he saw the goose and smiled. "Oh hey dad I didn't know you were doing a puppet show today," he said walking towards the goose.

"Dad?" Fang asked with a raised eyebrow and Xion was too scared to hear Po.

"Well Mr. Cho had the flu today so I thought I would pitch in to help," the goose said. "I do hope the young girl is okay didn't mean to scare her," he added softly.

"Oh it is okay Dad, Xion is just shy. Um Fang, Xion come over and meet my dad Mr. Ping," Po said smiling. Fang slowly walked to Mr. Ping and smiled and Xion still hiding behind her brother nodded her head in respect.

"Hello sir," Fang said quietly unsure what to make of this situation. Just then Po's stomach rumbled as did the other Masters.

"Something tells me it is lunch time. Who is hungry?" Po asked looking at all of them.

"I am," Tigress said.

"I know I am," Viper giggled. Fang was getting hungry and Xion's stomach started rumbling too.

"Oh do come and have lunch at my restaurant. I love having my son and his friends, over it is so nice," Mr. Ping said. Once the puppet show was over the kids left to go home and Mr. Ping led Po, Tigress, Viper, and the kids to his noodle shop. Xion kept glancing nervously at Mr. Ping as if any minute he was going to grow claws and devour her.

"Xion, it is okay Mr. Ping won't hurt you. If Po trusts him then so can we right?" Fang asked assuring his sister by squeezing her paw.

"Bad bird," was all Xion said. Just then a horrible shriek came throughout the village. A huge black cloud covered the sky and zoomed down heading towards Fang and Xion.

"Look out!" Tigress yelled pushing them out of the way. She dodged a set of talons as it appeared to be a giant black vulture. The bird knocked Tigress away and for one brief second the bird locked eyes with Xion.

"Remember me child?" he asked coldly. Xion's eyes widened with utter terror and her body shook like a volcano.

"Bad bird, Bad bird!" she cried. Fang looked shocked for it was the same bird from his vision last night. In pure terror Xion ran away screaming "Bad bird!"

"Xion!" Fang yelled and tried to run after her. But the vulture was faster and flew after her. In a second the vulture grabbed Xion in his talons and was flying away. "XION!" Fang yelled in utter horror.

"BUBBA!" Xion cried tears streaking down her face.

"I told you that you wouldn't escape me again," the vulture cackled.

"No!" Fang growled and chased after the vulture. He jumped on a roof and ran jumping in the air and biting the vulture's leg. The vulture yowled in pain dropping Xion. She screamed and landed on top of a roof clinging to it for dear life. Her eyes were wide with terror as she yelled out for Fang. But Fang was kicked away by the vulture and smashed into a cart. With a groan he was unconscious.

"Fang, Tigress get Fang out of here. Viper and I will handle this vulture get the rest of the Five while you are at it!" Po shouted. Tigress scooped up Fang and carried him away. Mr. Ping saw Xion on the roof scared out of her mind.

"I have to help," he said and grabbed his frying pan and began to climb the roof.

"Fang! Fang!" Xion wailed as her eyes were shut tightly.

"You won't escape me again!" the vulture yelled. He swooped down and just as he was about to grab Xion again he wailed in pain. Xion opened her eyes to see Mr. Ping on the roof with her hitting the vulture with a frying pan.

"You leave her alone! You featherhead, real big scaring a child let's see how scary you are against me!" Mr. Ping yelled. The vulture yelled in anger and tried to grab Xion. But the second he got close Mr. Ping would whack his talons or wings with his frying pan. "Go on shoo or my son will beat you up!" Mr. Ping yelled. Xion watched in awe as Mr. Ping was fighting off the bad bird. Suddenly Viper lunged at the vulture whacking him as Po was throwing stuff at him to get him away from his dad and Xion. Then Monkey appeared with Mantis aiding Viper in hitting the vulture.

"Need a lift?" Crane asked appearing before Xion.

"Go on Xion Master Crane will take you to your brother," Mr. Ping said gently. Xion looked scared but she saw Mr. Ping save her and hugged him.

"Thank you Mr. Nice Bird," she said softly and climbed On Crane's back.

"Hold on sweetie you will see Fang soon enough," Crane said.

"Okay Master Crane," Xion said shutting her eyes for she was scared of heights. Once Crane took off the vulture saw he lost his chance and flew away knowing his Master would not be pleased. Once the vulture was gone Po thanked his dad for helping and he along with the others went to check on Fang and Xion.

Fang awoke with a groan and saw Master Shifu sitting by him. "Oh good you are awake," Shifu said smiling.

"Xion, where is Xion?" Fang asked looking around his fear growing. Before Shifu could speak a little voice was heard.

"Bubba, Bubba" Xion said appearing with Master Crane.

"Xion," Fang said rushing to her holding her close. "I am so glad you are okay. I am never letting you out of my sight again," Fang vowed shedding tears of joy.

"It is okay Bubba, Mr. Nice Bird and Master Crane saved me," Xion said. Then she did something that shocked Fang twice in one day. She walked up to Crane and hugged him. "You are a nice bird too," she said smiling.

"Um thanks you are a nice bunny," Crane said. Soon the others showed up and told Shifu what happened.

"So, you are saying this vulture went straight for Xion?" he asked.

"Yes, Master he was determined to get her," Po said.

"Well he is defeated for now but keep a close eye on Xion and Fang in case any more vultures show up," Shifu said.

"Yes Master," they all said bowing. Then a rumbling was heard and Po remembered they skipped lunch due to the vulture attack.

"Alright everyone let's go eat at my dad's restaurant my treat," Po said. Everyone agreed but Fang was still uneasy for he had a feeling this vulture attack was just the beginning. Holding Xion's paw he followed the others towards the village wondering if he would have any more visions and would they come true?

Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please review.


End file.
